


The Last Time

by ettedab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kinda sad?, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettedab/pseuds/ettedab
Summary: There’s only one thing Draco wants.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a short one-shot since I’ve been feeling depressed lately...feels good to be back on writing again :)

“Hello?”

Draco couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s mumble. His voice sounds so soft and raspy, like he’d just woken up from a nap. He could picture him right now, his eyes blinking sleepily beneath those lashes and—

“I’m going to hang up the phone now—“

Draco feels his breath get stuck on his throat. “Wait!” For a moment he couldn’t breathe. _Not yet, please. Don’t go._

“...Malfoy?” Harry’s groggy voice from awhile ago changes drastically into a baffled one. It had been so abrupt that Draco finds it almost funny. 

“Yes. It’s me. Malfoy.” Merlin, is he _stuttering_? 

Harry clears his throat before answering back. “Uhm, hello. Why did you call? Did something happen?” He sounds so worried that it puts a frown on Draco’s face. 

_Did something happen?_

_Yes,_ Draco wants to tell him. _Something did, nine months ago. And it was the only good thing in my life, and I’d ruined it._ He did by not saying the truth. It was right in front of him all along, but he’d refused to believe it. Because something as big and as overwhelming as love scared the hell out of him. But he isn’t afraid anymore. If he wants to shoot his shot, then he has to start with something _genuine_. 

“...I just wanted to hear you.” There. _Not so bad, eh?_ No, who is he kidding? Saying it feels like he’d want to smack himself in the face. He feels so ashamed and disgustingly weak. He feels like someone who isn’t Draco sodding Malfoy. 

Silence. Then, “w-what?”

 _Oh_.

That’s when he realises, from the moment Harry’s tone sounds like _I can’t believe it._ Now he knows. He’ll say it again and again if it means he’ll make Harry believe in him again. “It’s nice you know? Listening to your voice again.” 

He hears Harry take a deep breath on the other end of the line. He could even hear his own heartbeat, the way it sounds and feels so _alive_ on his chest right now. He wonders if he’ll ever feel like this again. 

“Are you still there?”

“Yes, Mal-“

“It’s Draco.”

“I-uh, okay, Draco. It’s getting late. I probably should go-“

“Call me tomorrow?” 

“...”

“I wanted to set things right Harry. Please just let me do this. I swear we could do this.” 

“I really don’t know…”

“I promise I’ll be better now. I promise to be the kind of person that you’re supposed to be with. I promise to be the person that you deserve to have. I promise to be your _person_ , Harry. Because you’re still my _person_ after all this time.” 

“I-uh, I need to think this through. It’s just happening so fast right now...I’ll call you when I’m ready?”

“Okay, I’ll wait.” 

“Yeah?” 

“For you? Anything. I’ll do whatever you ask me to.” 

“Okay. Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Harry.” 

“Bye.”

And then the sharp sound of the dial tone breaks the silence across the apartment. Draco plays it again even though he already knows the words by heart. He couldn't count how many times he’d done this for the past few months. Maybe if he’ll listen hard enough, Harry will call him back. Maybe there’s something between Harry’s words, anything, because he’ll take it if it meant he could go on to something he could believe in. 

Because when did it ever get easier to face the truth? It isn’t his strong suit to begin with. 

Draco thinks it’ll never be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think happen in the ending? I would really love to hear your thoughts!! Maybe I’ll add a spin-off or something, it depends on your response and feedback hehe.


End file.
